


Hold On

by KyNotKyle



Series: Sunset Curve and New Music [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bobby it is, Hurt/Comfort, I didnt know whether to use Bobby or Trevor so i decided to wing it, Just Your Average Found Family, Mentions of Suicide, Past Character Death, Reggie uses ASL, Song: Hold On (Chord Overstreet), once again, talking is hard okay, why? its called Projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyNotKyle/pseuds/KyNotKyle
Summary: The members of Sunset Curve were not going to let their differences come between them, one day while listening to the radio together a "Trevor Wilson Hit" comes on and lots of feelings happen.or:Bobby wrote a song about his friends and the times he had lost or come close to losing them.
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters
Series: Sunset Curve and New Music [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131110
Kudos: 46





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> CW// death, mention of past suicide attempt
> 
> youre probably gonna want to read The Village from this series for a little bit of context but you can technically read it on its own
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a0sxc2jIYD0 - Hold On (chord overstreet)

The boys knew they weren’t complete without each other. It had always been the four of them, even 25 years apart couldn’t change that. They still had their differences, that had been a given, but the bond they shared in their childhood was not one easily broken. That was how they had ended up back in the studio with an old FM radio turned up to max volume, jamming together as much as they could being a 42-year-old man and three questionably tangible teenagers. 

Trevor, or was it Bobby again? he hadn’t quite decided, had leaned against the piano as the previous song ended.

_ “Next up we have a Trevor Wilson hit, ‘Hold On’ that topped the charts in 2017, despite being far from his usual style.” _

Bobby's face became unreadable and the three ghosts looked at him with worried expressions. “We uh, we might want to sit down for this one guys,” he said. Luke and Alex shot each other glances before slowly heading towards the sofa with a confused and oblivious Reggie.

The song began slowly, the piano coming in first, sounding like something they had heard Julie playing in between songs one day. The words were unfamiliar, obviously not one of Luke's songs. The first few lines were beautiful, a sad sound that seemed to be someone else, this was not a version of Bobby they had ever heard. 

_ “You locked yourself in the bathroom, Lying on the floor when I break through.” _

Alex’s jaw dropped, Luke and Reggie’s heads snapped up, turning towards Bobby who was looking at the ground. They could all see the tears forming in his eyes. 

_ “Can you hear me screaming, "Please don't leave me!"” _

They all remember the day they had found Alex on his bathroom floor, a bottle’s worth of his anxiety medication in his hand. The feirce look of protectiveness burning in Bobby’s eyes that day. The fear they had felt of almost losing their bother. 

The chorus passes by, the shock finally subduing enough for them to hear the second verse. The devastating lyrics surging through them all. 

_ “Helplessly praying, the light isn't fading.” _

That night. The alley. Three hotdogs and desperate pleas for help. They never considered how it must’ve felt for Bobby to lose his friends, his family. Different than finding Alex. Bobby was alone, and he couldn’t save them this time. 

_ “They took you away on a table,I pace back and forth as you lay still, They pull you in to feel your heartbeat, Can you hear me screaming, "Please don't leave me!" _

Bobby had been with them until they had each taken their last breaths. He watched as he lost the three people he had fought to protect fade away, one by one. 

There wasn’t a dry eye when the chorus came in a second time. It seemed as if none of them could take another second apart from each other as the three simultaneously surrounded Bobby in a suffocating hug, pulling them all to the ground. 

_“Come back, I still need you.”_ The last line of the song faded out and someone had reached over to turn off the radio. The four of them stayed how they were, in each other's arms, a pile of tears and love.

“I’m so sorry,” Bobby breaks the silence. He takes a breath to steady himself, pulling back from the hug. “I wrote that on the 20th anniversary of your deaths. I spent so long pretending I had to be okay. It took me another two years to even think about recording it.”

“Bobby…” Luke trails off, not sure how to put his thoughts into words. 

“I’m so sorry guys,” Alex whispers, barely audible at all. He stares at the floor guilt washing over him like a tidal wave. “I never knew how much it-” he cuts himself off, emotions battling within him, his composure weak at best. Luke pulls Alex into him gripping him tightly as if he could physically force his love for Alex into him via osmosis. From next to him Reggie taps his shoulder moving his hands in exaggerated movements. “I love you so much Alex,” he signs with force, so overwhelmed with emotions he had forgotten his voice. 

Reggie turns toward Bobby, bringing one hand to his chest before he's cut off with sharp looks from both Luke and Bobby. “It may have been 20 years since I’ve needed to know ASL but the day I forget what ‘sorry’ looks like is the day I join you in the afterlife. Don’t you dare apologize for dying,” Bobby says with a certain sort of intensity but without a hint of actual anger or disappointment in his voice. Reggie brings his hand back up before realizing he was about to apologize again.

“How about we all stop apologizing before we break the world record, none of you have anything to be sorry for, no one could have seen the hotdogs coming and Alex don’t even think about blaming yourself for that day. We’re all back together again and that's what matters,” Luke states with confidence, finally having found his words. “Now I refuse to be the emotionally mature person in this situation so someone please take over.” He is met with Alex’s watery smile, Bobby’s laugh and a soft “shut up” from Reggie. 

“Hey, didn't the radio dude say ‘topped the charts’,” Reggie turns to look at Bobby, “how many people listened to that song not knowing it was about three idiots who lost a fight to hotdogs in the nineties?” The mood shifts suddenly as all four of them begin to laugh. 

“It’ll be our secret Bobbers,” Luke says seriously, one hand over his heart the other holding two fingers up, “scouts honor.”

Alex doubles over barely forcing out, “I’ll take it to my grave, Bobby.” None of them can contain their laughter as they all collapse in on themselves, gasping for breath. 

Just as their giggling finally starts to subside Reggie pipes up with, “cross my heart and hope to die Bobert,” giving him a solemn look. It lasts for only a second before he gives one last laugh, laying back on the floor of the studio staring at the ceiling. 

They all sit there in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's presence, content to be with each other forever. Their pasts may have been pretty tragic but their present wasn't and that's all that they needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of this series, I appreciate all your comments and any ideas you might have for future works :)


End file.
